Late Night Fort (FrUkFACE Family)
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: Having two six year old sons, can really be a handful to any parent. Francis and Arthur are no exception. One night Alfred and Matthew decided to get up to some 'mischief' and drag Francis along for the ride. A cute FACE Family moment, bonding with kids, T for saftey, more comfort than hurt. 6th day of valentine's day oneshots


Author's commentary: Day 6 of Valentine's day oneshots, this time with the FACE family. They're so cute jeeze

Warning(s): None, just fluff

Ship(s): FrUk/FACE family

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, dang Hetalia I wish you were mine :'^)

"Goodnight mes petits lapins." The frenchman said shutting off the light to his sons bedroom. He had finally gotten his older son, Alfred, to calm down so they all could go to sleep. His younger son, Matthew, had listened to his father right away and got ready for bed.

Francis walked down the stairs with a slight smile on his face out to the living room where his husband Arthur was sitting with a book in his hand. He sat down with a sigh on the beige couch.

"How did it go?" Arthur said raising a brow and turning the page of his book. Francis ran a hand through his hair and leaned on the englishman's shoulder. The brit scoffed and closed his book pressing a soft kiss on the side of his head.

"Who knew that they would be such a handful." Francis sighed feeling Arthur run his hands through his long golden locks. They had twins which are currently six years old, a huge handful for the blond parents.

"Come on love, let's go to bed." The brit said standing up and grabbing his book then holding out a hand for him to take so he could stand. They don't regret having the kids, but at times they wish they would have waited a little bit longer for them.

Francis stood up and began to walk to their bedroom, looking at the clock that read '10:46pm.' He opened their door and walked inside having Arthur follow close behind him. They both got into their pajamas and slipped under the covers.

"Should we try something tonight mon amour?" Francis whispered wrapping his arm around the other's waist pulling him closer. Arthur blushed and shook his head. The frenchman sighed, knowing that was the answer.

"We have kids love, what if they heard?" The brit asked rolling over to face him, bushy eyebrows arched in a way that said 'didn't think about that did you?' The other sighed with a nod understanding where he was coming from. That is something they were waiting for a while, but hopefully that day would never come.

"Come on let's get some sleep. We sure need it." Arthur chuckled as he set a gentle kiss on the other's lips with a soft smile. Francis nodded with a smile of his own pulling him closer once more.

At some point in his sleep Francis had rolled so he wasn't facing Arthur, giving them some distance. There was a light tugging at his pillow causing him to slowly wake up, opening his tired sapphire blue eyes.

"Que se passe-t-il?" He asked in a tired voice propping his arm up on the mattress so he could see what was happening. There was the shorter boy with an unruly curl sticking out from his head, a stuffed polar bear in his arms and glasses hiding his violet eyes.

"Oh Matthieu, it's you. What are you doing up so late?" The frenchman whispered leaning over to him then glancing at the alarm clock that read '12:04' in neon green numbers giving their faces a soft green glow.

"Pardon papa, Alfred wanted more oreillers pour le fort." Matthew whispered back, speaking mostly in french. Francis had taught him more french than english while Alfred wanted to know as little as he possibly could.

"What is this fort you're talking about?" Francis asked arching a brow speaking the same quiet voice as before. Matthew grabbed the pillow and motioned him to follow out of their room. The frenchman looked at Arthur, who was snoring slightly, and pulled the covers off himself.

The long haired blond swung his legs over the side of the bed and put on his slippers, not wanting to step on the cold hardwood floor. He yawned softly walking out of the room seeing Matthew was waiting for him outside burying his face in the bear.

Matthew looked up at him and held out his hands, wanting him to carry him. Francis chuckled and bent over to pick him up with a soft smile. He walked downstairs with the smaller blond in his arms, pulling up his dark blue pants.

When they were at the bottom of the stairs, Francis put him down. He rolled his shoulders back a few times following Matthew into the living room. Alfred was standing on top of the kitchen counter with his hands on his hips in a 'heroic stance.'

"Dad did you come down to play with us?" Alfred said in an very loud whisper jumping off the counter and running over to the tall blond. Francis crouched down to his height and pressed a finger against his lips, not wanting him to wake up Arthur.

"Oui I did." Francis slightly smiled with a wink. Alfred smiled widely and wrapped his arms around the frenchman's large (and hairy) torso. Francis chuckled and picked him up looking at the fort in the living room. It was mostly a blanket over the couch surrounded in pillows and anything else soft.

"I can help you make a bigger fort." Francis whispered setting him down. Alfred gasped and nodded frantically, his sky blue eyes that were behind glasses filled with excitement. He frantically nodded and grabbed onto Matthew's shoulder shaking him with excitement.

"Let's get started." He chuckled placing his hands on his hips with a wide smile.

"Francis, you have to wake up and start breakfast." Arthur muttered rolling over and placing his arm on the frenchman's spot, only to find he wasn't there. He sat up and looked at the clock seeing it was '11:28am' which was rather 'late' for him to wake up.

"That bloody git why didn't he wake me up?" Arthur huffed hopping out of bed and throwing on his robe and slippers then opening the bedroom door. He rushed down the stairs ready to yell at Francis only to be shocked at what he saw.

The frenchman was laying on the couch sleeping, Matthew was curled up on his left side hugging his bear and Alfred was sprawled out over Francis' chest. The couch was turned into a pillow fort causing Arthur to sigh softly.

"This bloody idiot." He chuckled walking over to the couch. Arthur smiled and went to join them in the fort. But sadly, in an attempt to join them. He ruined the fort, having them all be buried under the blankets and pillows.

"Mom you ruined the fort!" Alfred yelled shooting up from his sleep. Arthur blushed, he just wanted to join them.

"Morning mon amour." Francis chuckled pressing light kiss to his hand. Arthur huffed and crossed his arms.

"Let me join next time you bloody wankers." Arthur said looking away with a frown. As long as they had fun, he was happy.

Author's Commentary: Ahh this is so cute, I love the FACE family. The ending was rushed sorry for that

Translation Notes (there was a lot of french)

Mes petits lapins= my little rabbits

mon amour= my love

Que se passe-t-il?= What is going on?

Pardon= Sorry

Matthieu= Matthew

oreillers pour le fort= pillows for the fort

Oui= Yes


End file.
